


When I Least Deserve It

by shealwaysreads (onereader)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/pseuds/shealwaysreads
Summary: In which Harry is drunk, and oblivious. And Draco is sharp, but gentle.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	When I Least Deserve It

**Author's Note:**

> “Love me when I least deserve it, because that is when I need it the most.”
> 
> ― Jay McLean, Where the Road Takes Me
> 
> For the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge prompt: take the long way around (word count limit 188)

“Christ. Hurry up you _bastard_.” 

Harry heaved again, the dew-damp leaves of the shrub he was bent over brushed at his sweating forehead. A mean scoff from behind him proved his complaints had found their target.

“I took the long way round, Potter, so as to avoid the bride, and pick up one of these charming Hangover potions with the ribbons on them. A classy affair, this wedding, isn’t it?”

“Fuck off— _fuck_ —” Couldn’t Malfoy keep his judgemental mouth shut for once? Couldn’t he resist—for once—the urge to needle Harry, to poke at his sensitive spots?

“No, you don’t get to do that tonight. Not when I’m the only one who’ll sort you out when you’re _vomiting_ in a fucking _Flutterby bush_ at your _ex’s wedding_.” Sharp, frustrated.

He was right. Harry was vomiting in a bush, pissed. Not because he wanted to be the one dancing with Ginny tonight—that ship had long sailed—but because he was the only one, now. With no-one to dance with.

Malfoy’s hand on his neck was cool, and soothing in a way Harry didn’t want to think about. 

“Let’s get you home, Harry.”


End file.
